Kyoya's days off
by CSMichaelis
Summary: When Kyoya becomes overworked and collapses. ending up in the hospital, he's forced to take time off. Can he find a way to relax, will the host club be able to help their friend and how will Tamaki react to Kyoya's condition? maybe Kyoya x Tamaki, Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya opened his eyes feeling dizzy,slightly ill and tired . He sighed, realizing where he was. He remembered just a bit of what had happened.

 _I'll never hear the end of this, Nice job Kyoya._ He thought listening to the beeping from the monitor beside him. He stared up at the ceiling,it wouldn't be long before his father arrived to tell him what a disgrace he was for being so weak and allowing this to happen.

"Good, you're awake now." Yuuichi said entering the room. He walked over to stand beside the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?"the eldest brother asked, resting a hand on Kyoya's forehead briefly.

"Fine, I have things to do today so if you would just-"

"You had things to do. Whatever your plans were, they'll wait. You feel a bit warm, any stomach pain?"

"No. They can't wait. I have too much to-"

"That's your problem, you have too much going on right now, you need to slow down. You'll make yourself really sick. Do you know what happened?"

"Yes,I'm feeling better now and there's no need to be concerned. It was just a little dizzy spell."

"That caused you to collapse and lose consciousness, scare our sister half to death and do you have any idea what it's like to get a phone call about your brother not waking up?"

"It wasn't-"

"Kyoya, if you say it wasn't that bad, I swear in the name of all that is good in this world I will keep you here for the next two weeks."

"You can't do that, not for a simple case of being overly tired."

"If you don't slow down, do you know what it can do to your health, it can effect your heart, your entire-" Kyoya sighed.

 _Perfect, not only do I have to hear it from my father, Yuuichi has to lecture me as well. I have the finances to work on, the tests , the supplies for the host club to order, Father just added - I don't have time for this._

"...and I don't want to see you go through all of that, I know there's a lot to be expected of you and you're a hard worker, no one can deny that, but even the best need a break here and there. I know it might not seem like it, but I do love you. That's why I'm going to restrict your activities , I want you to stay here for today, and if you really try to rest,I'll let you go in the morning. I'll warn you, depending on how you do tonight, I might send you home on bed rest for a day or so and then we'll talk."

"I have school, I haven't missed a day since elementary." Kyoya protested attempting to sit up only for his brother to push him back against the bed.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. If I let you keep going, I'm concerned that it's going to have serious consequences. I'll give you the choice, strict rest at home, or you can rest here. Are you still feeling dizzy?" Kyoya remained silent.

"So I can assume that's a yes. Then you're probably still feeling nauseous, do you want something to help with that?" after a moment of hesitation, Kyoya nodded. Kyoya was already imagining the words from his father, the stern look, these thoughts only added to his nausea, Yuuichi fixed the blanket around his younger brother.

"Stop worrying, as a doctor I need to do what's best for my patient, as the eldest brother, sometimes it means looking after my siblings. I'll have a talk with our father, tell him this is my fault, if he has a problem, he can bring it to me. I want you to allow yourself to relax, try to sleep, if you need anything, I'll be working late tonight, The doctor's are having a meeting. I'll come back and check on you throughout the day." Kyoya turned his head away from his brother.

"I mean it Kyoya, you need to rest and take it easy. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."Kyoya replied without turning to him.

"Alright, just rest. I'll call Fuyumi and let her know you woke up. She'll probably want to see you. I'll contact your friends if you want, to let them know you're okay."

"Did Fuyumi call Tamaki?"Kyoya asked quickly.

"I don't think so, but I'm sure-"

"If she didn't can you please ask her not to, I'll take care of that." Yuuichi nodded.

"Then I'll have her bring you your phone." Yuuichi said before disappearing from view, leaving Kyoya to his thoughts and having to decide what to tell the host club.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya lay in the bed quietly, he had been admitted only a few hours ago and found it difficult not to think of the tasks that were waiting for him when he was released, the homework he would have to make up, the tests he would miss, all the work he normally did at the club would be waiting and piling up. The shadow king groaned softly as the nausea worsened.

"Kyoya, are you alright?"Fuyumi asked appearing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I scared you." Fuyumi smiled sadly, lowering herself onto the chair beside Kyoya.

"I can't really blame you for that, with everything you end up doing. Yuuichi told me about your talk, I know it must be hard for you to lie here like this and think of the things you'll still have to catch up on."

 _Incredible, it's like you can read my_ _mind._ Kyoya thought.

"I'll get through it. I should be home tomorrow."He replied.

"I know you Kyoya, you'll try everything you can to get it all done, as your sister, I'm going to ask you not to. I love you and-"

"I know, I've already heard this lecture if you don't mind, I think I'll skip it." The young woman sighed, handing him his phone and placing the charger on the bed.

"We're only telling you this because we want you to be healthy."She said as Kyoya began searching through his messages. It was his turn to sigh.

"Oh all the times to call me.e muttered noticing the missed calls,all coming from Tamaki.

"Did you talk to him about this?" Kyoya asked.

"I talked to him earlier, I didn't tell him much other than you weren't feeling well,he was concerned when you didn't go to school today. I told him you were seeing a doctor and I'd have you get back to him. "

"For future reference, don't ever tell Tamaki anything about something like this, you know he overreacts to these situations. The last thing I need right now if for him to start thinking something is seriously wrong, if you want me to rest, that's not going to make it easier."

"Maybe he can help you, a distraction could be good right?"

"Yes, but it's only going to draw attention to my problem. If he finds out I'm here-" The conversation was interrupted by yet another call from Tamaki. Kyoya debated on whether or not he should answer before making his decision moments later.

"What is it Tamaki?" He asked, this was his usual greeting for his friend.

"Kyoya, I just wanted to see how you're feeling. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kyoya replied in his usual tone. Fuyumi shook her head.

'that's good, I heard you weren't feeling well and you never miss school, will you be in tomorrow?" The concern in Tamaki's voice was clear.

"No. probably not for a couple days, it's nothing to worry about."

"Do you need anything, I can stop by and-"

"No, Thank you, I don't need anything, just a little rest."

"Alright, let me know if you do. I hope you feel better soon, the club isn't the same without you." Tamaki admitted.

"I will." There was a pause in the conversation, and much to Kyoya's dismay, Yuuichi was paged over the PA system.

"You're in the hospital, are you that sick Kyoya?" Tamaki asked with a mixture of sadness and worry.

"I'm only here for the night, I'll be home tomorrow, I just need to take a little time off, I'm just a little tired." Kyoya was careful to keep his usual calm tone.

" I understand, you have a lot of responsibilities, I suppose I should let you rest then,I'll talk to you soon." After hanging up, Kypya sighed heavily.

"what's wrong?" Fuyumi asked worriedly.

"It was too easy, It'd not like him to hear one of us is in a hospital and just say okay. He's going to keep thinking things are worse than they are and come up with some sort of-"Kyoya leaned back against the pillows, The thought of the antics that Tamaki was sure to come up with, to top the list of worries was not only causing his stomach to feel sicker, but it was beginning to ache.

"Do you want me to call our brother, maybe he can give you something to help, If you want me to I can go get him."

"No. I just need to lie here quietly for a little while."

"Kyoya?" The shadow king glanced toward the door. The nurse had returned. She smiled gently as she approached the bed.

"Your brother asked me to come and give you some more medicine, he said you're likely to need it by now." Kyoya nodded and lay still while the medication was added.

"He wanted me to let you know that it'll make you sleep, he'll be in to check on you a bit later."

"It seems Yuuichi knows you too well."Fuyumi said with a faint smile.

"Yes, but I'll need it, If I have to deal with Tamaki later. He means well, he's just a bit...what's the word?"

"eager, overreacting?" his sister offered.

"Something like that. I have a feeling that taking this time off isn't going to be relaxing at all." He was in no hurry to be proven right.


	3. Chapter 3

"You didn't have to do this." Kyoya said as Yuuichi handed him a glass of water and a small pill.

"No, I did. I said you could come home, not I'd let you do as you please. If you end up back at the hospital, I'm admitting you immediately and you'll stay until I say otherwise. That's how serious this is Kyoya. You can really hurt yourself if you're not careful. I'm more concerned now that you seem to have pains when you think about everything. I need you to take it easy. Remember your instructions, bed rest today and tomorrow, The day after you can get up, but your activities are limited, remember to take your medicine, it'll help you through this."

"Just how long are you planning to force me to do this?" Kyoya asked as he was forced down onto his bed.

"As long as it takes, I suggest you learn quickly."

"You want me to relax, but you're going to let everything pile up so I can have more to do all at once?" Kyoya pushed himself back up.

"I told you to stop worrying about that didn't I?"

"You could say that, you don't have to catch up on it." Yuuichi sat down next to his brother.

"What else is bothering you Kyoya, it's not just the work, not just our father. Your pains started when Fuyumi came into your room. Did something happen?"

"Nothing at all."Kyoya said. He had been surprised when Tamaki didn't visit him, it only added to the suspicion.

"I won't push you to tell me, but whatever the problem may be Kyoya, try not to let it affect you too much. Our sister will be here in a few minutes, because I've put you on bed rest, you'll need to let her help you."

"I'm not incapable, I can-"

"Please don't fight me Kyoya, I only want the best for you. "

"You've been saying that, I haven't denied it. You've always looks after us in some way, you even saved my life, how could I think any different?" Yuuichi reached out to touch his brother's shoulder and lean him back.

"Kyoya, I want to be honest with you, the reason we worry so much is because I had to save you. You wouldn't tell anyone you weren't feeling well and yes, I blame our father for the most part for that particular event. Had he not been so cold to you, and had he not looked down at you that day and said those things, you would've been able to go to him and tell him you didn't feel well. Our mother was furious. You didn't see it, but she was livid. You were very precious to her, do you remember?"

"Yes." Kyoya felt his heart filling with sadness at the thought of his Mother. He felt the pains in his stomach start again. The oldest brother was about to reply when his phone rang and he excused himself from the room. The shadow king allowed his eyes to close, and he began to drift into what he hoped would be a peaceful sleep.

"Kyoya, what are you doing at home, you have work to do, and you'll miss the big test, the one that counts for half our overall test scores for the year." Kyoya opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Tamaki was already dragging him from his bed. Before he could say a word, he found himself in the music room, sitting in front of his laptop with the finance report in front of him.

"Don't forget, we have to stock up on Honey-senpai's snacks and we'll have to do the budget and make sure you leave enough money for a-"

"budget, what's the use in that, you never stick to it and make more work for me. I have to find the money somewhere else and you can pick up the phone and make some calls yourself, do you have any idea how much-"

"But that's your job, don't be silly Kyoya, I wouldn't dream of taking it from you."Tamaki said with his best charming smile.

"Then go away and let me get this finished. Don't you have guests to entertain?" Kyoya grumbled, he turned away from from his friend.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, I can't even-"

"Mommy! Those two shady twins are at it again!" Tamaki cried suddenly.

"We didn't do anything!" Hikaru and Kaoru replied in unison.

"Everyone just behave yourselves, I have a lot of work to get done and I can't even think!" He said unable to keep himself from raising his voice. He heard the door click open.

"Kyoya, you're going to have to try harder, your own achievements have to outshine your brothers' if you want to-"

"Mommy!" The shout drown out his father's voice.

"Kyoya, don't forget about your homework, you'll have to make it up." A towering stack of pages appeared on the desk beside him. The stack swayed back and forth. Kyoya could feel himself becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Kyoya, do better!"

"Mommy!"

"We didn't do it!" The voices echoed through the room until finally he could take no more.

"Enough damn it!" he screamed.

"Kyoya, come on now, open your eyes." his brother's voice called faintly. Kyoya sat back down at the desk with his head in his hands.

"I can't, I can't do this anymore, I'll never get everything done." he said as the voices continued around him.

"Kyoya!"The voice was louder now, and Kyoya found himself fading into the darkness.

"Kyoya, come on now, you can do this." Kyoya's eyes opened slowly, he felt a cool sensation on his face and the sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. He turned away from his older brother to lie on his side. Even when he slept there was no peace.

"It was only a dream, stress can cause bad dreams too. relax, lie on your back, I just want to check on a few things. Kyoya sighed but did as he was told. Yuuichi proceeded to place the stethoscope on his brother's chest and listened quietly. Kyoya winced at the pains traveling through him.

"What hurts?" his brother asked.

"What doesn't."

"If you can't handle this, we can go back to the hospital."

"I'm not going back."

"You will if you have to. Don't force me to get our father involved," At the mention of his father, Kyoya moaned painfully.

"I'm extending your resting instructions, I don't like what I'm seeing. Stop thinking about things. "

"You're not serious."

"Yes I am,you're starting to show signs of having-" this time it was Kyoya's phone that interrupted them.

"What is it Tamaki, I'm busy."He answered in an exasperated tone.

"You shouldn't be busy, you need to rest, I was just calling to see if you're feeling any better." Tamaki said gently.

"No. I'm not. why are you calling in the middle of class?" Tamaki paused.

"I didn't go to school..."

"What, don't tell me you're-"

"Your brother thought you might need some friends so he talked to my father and asked him if I could come over and help you today, everyone's with me." Kyoya covered the phone with his hand before turning to Yuuichi.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"They may surprise you." Yuuichi said standing up and leaving Kyoya to let them in. Kyoya hung up and tossed his phone aside, this wasn't going to end well for the hosts.

Tamaki stood outside the door, he took several deep breaths in order to calm his own nerves.

"Remember, Kyoya really needs to rest, that means we all need to step up and do what it takes to keep him from getting upset. His health depends on it. On us. This is too important to mess up like we usually do. Keep everything calm and relaxing, no arguments, yelling or anything like that." Tamaki said ignoring the worry that was in his heart.

"You're really going to do this aren't you Senpai?"

"Yes Haruhi, that's why we need your help. If you see that Kyoya is getting upset because us, me especially, do what you have to do." Haruhi looked at Tamaki in surprise but said nothing.

 _Kyoya, please be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you. We'd all be lost. But I promise I'll do anything I can to help you get better, I know I'm a big part of what's bothering you. I'll fix it, I promise._ Tamaki thought as Yuuichi opened the door. He hoped he could keep his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tamaki, thank you for coming to help, I'm glad all of you could make it. I'd look after him but I need to get back to work, our sister should be here soon to help, I can't expect you to deal with him when he's like this on your own. Kyoya can be pretty stubborn and he can cause quite a bit of trouble." Yuuichi shook each of the host' hands.

"Really, it's no trouble at all,it's just returning the favor. He's been there to get us out of a few situations, I'm just glad I can be here to help." Tamaki replied.

"I'll walk back to the room with you, I just have to grab my jacket and I'll be on my way, unless you'd like me to stay until Fuyumi gets here."

"No, we'll be fine. I think we can handle it. You go on ahead." Tamaki said with a smile. Yuuichi nodded.

"If he gives any of you any trouble before Fuyumi get here, call me and I'll take care of it. I should tell you that he's not the least bit happy about his situation. I'm afraid his mood is likely to worsen over the next few days.

"Kyoya-Senpai's going to kill us."Kaoru whispered to Hikaru.

"Knock it off you two." Haruhi warned quietly. The hosts followed the doctor to Kyoya's room and stopped at the door. Tamaki took in another deep breath, the thought of Kyoya being sick was enough to worry him, but to know he was a part of what caused his friend's illness broke his heart.

"Are you alright Tamaki?" Yuuichi asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Kyoya."

"Of course, Kyoya should be fine as long as he learns to slow down and relax once in a while. He's been feeling a lot of pain today so I would tread lightly around him. If he starts feeling too much worse, call me or have Fuyumi call, I'll come back and he'll come back to the hospital with me. You know some of what causes him stress and today, I need you to help him avoid that. I'm sorry to pull you all out of school like this."

"It's alright, Kyoya-Senpai is important to us, We really are glad to help."Haruhi replied.

"Poor Kyoy-chan it's no fun being sick." Honey said sympathetically, he had remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"He'll be alright Mitsukuni." Mori comforted.

Yuuichi led the group inside where Kyoya was sitting up in his bed. The hosts took note of the already irritated expression on his face.

"He's definitely going to kill us." Hikaru whispered back to Kaoru, earning a sharp nudge in his side from Haruhi.

"Stop that." she hissed. Yuuichi grabbed his belongings and turned to the hosts.

"Are you absolutely sure?' he asked.

"Yes, we'll be fine, Kyoya will be taken care of and he'll be back on his feet in no time at all." Tamaki said confidently.

"I don't think Kyoy-chan's going to let us take care of him." Honey stated.

"He has no choice, you're here, our sister hasn't arrived and he needs rest so he'll have to learn to accept help."Yuuichi turned to his brother.

"Behave yourself Kyoya. If you need anything, if you feel any worse, call me at work. If it gets too bad go to the hospital and contact me when you're on your way, I'll meet you there and keep our father away from you." Kyoya didn't reply, he only glared and his brother and then the hosts.

When the hosts were alone with their friend, it was a while before anyone spoke, unsure of what to say. Finally, unable to stand the silence, Tamaki moved closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?"He asked gently. He received no response.

"We just wanted to make sure you're alright, I mean, we know you do a lot and I'm sorry I didn't realize all the things that you had to deal with. We want to help you feel better. Is there anything we can-"

"If you want to help...go sit down somewhere and be quiet. I'm in no mood to deal with your antics today." Kyoya said coldly.

"I understand but Yuuichi said you might need us to-"

"Go. I'm not an invalid and I just need some peace." He snapped. Tamaki looked down at the floor.

"If that's really what you want Kyoya, but I was hoping you'd let us return the favor, from all those times you looked after us."

"Kyoya-Senpai, we took the day off school to be here for you, shouldn't you be a little-"

"Let's straighten this out, I didn't ask you to take time off from school, and I never asked you to be here. You did that on your own. I appreciate that you're concerned but you didn't have to do any of this and I won't tolerate any ridiculous behavior today."

"I know, you won't have to, we already had this talk. Kyoya, I promise we won't be any trouble. I also wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait until you feel better."

"that's fine, just go sit down, I have a lot on my mind, I don't need anymore right now. While you're out there, when my sister arrives, kindly ask her to do the same. I have far too much to worry about."

Kyoya-"

"Don't Tamaki. Just don't. You don't understand all the pressure and -"He stopped wrapping his arm around his abdomen.

"Kyoya, what's wrong, do you want me to call-"

"No. I'll feel better in a little while, I just need to calm down."

"Kyoya-Senpai, why don't you talk to us. Help us understand, sometimes it helps if you talk to someone, and we're all here for you."Haruhi added.

"It's a good thought but I doubt it'll help me at all." Kyoya laid back down. Tamaki felt terrible, had he caused all this pain for his friend?

"Come on, let's give him some space, he needs to rest, it's important that he can relax." Haruhi said leading the group from the room. They sat down in the living room.

"Now what Boss, we he doesn't seem to need us at all, should we wait until-"

"No, he does, he just doesn't know how to ask Hikaru. He's obviously not well and that only makes it worse, think about how you feel when you're sick, then add having to handle club activities and school, everything that's expected of him from his family. He needs to know someone wants to help him, but we have to understand that he doesn't know how to accept it." Tamaki said.

"What should we do Tama-chan?" Honey asked worriedly.

"The only thing we can do... keep the stress down as much as we can, I'll go talk to him after he's rested a while We'll keep reminding him that it's okay to take it easy once in a while and try to get him to tell us what he needs from us, that way we can get him back on his feet as soon as possible. Keep in mind that this is for his health, like I said when we got here. If his brother is telling him he could end up back in the hospital, it's something we can't mess around with, Kyoya's sick and needs to see that someone's on his side when he needs it the most." The hosts sat in silence following the explanation, they had a lo to think about, they knew the shadow king could be stubborn, they were hopeful that Tamaki knew how to get through to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I made you some tea to help you rest." Haruhi said placing the tray on Kyoya's bedside table. She picked up the teacup and handed it to him smiling faintly,

"Thank you Haruhi, that's very thoughtful." Kyoya replied in his usual tone.

"It's no problem, how are you feeling?" She asked, watching him take a small sip from the cup.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about" He said sensing her concern.

"I'm sorry that you're going through all this Kyoya-senpai. I can't imagine how frustrating this must be."

"It's extremely frustrating." Kyoya replied setting the tea down on the bedside table. "Do you have any idea how much work I'm going to have piling up while I'm lying here wasting time, I'll never catch up." Kyoya complained with a heavy sigh.

"If you want, maybe we could-"

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Fuyumi's voice said followed by Tamaki attempting to assure her everything was alright. Moments later, she made her way to her brother's room.

"Kyoya, how are you?" she asked straightening the covers around him.

"you do know that's not necessary don't you, I'm fine. If I could just get some time to myself, I could-"

"The second we leave you alone, you're going to try to start overworking yourself again, you were told to rest." Fuyumi said sternly.

"How can I rest with everyone hovering around me?" Kyoya asked, his frustration was audible. He tried to hide the increasing pain in his belly,

"I know it's hard, you hate it but sometimes it can't be helped." Fuyumi said sympathetically.

"In this case it can. Have any of you stopped to think that not keeping up with my work and letting it pile up is actually adding to my stress and can be avoided if you would just let me be?"

"That's what got you on bed rest in the first place. You can't keep going like this. We're only doing this to help you."

"It isn't working very well is it?" Kyoya grumbled.

"You haven't given it a chance Kyoya. You've been giving us all a hard time. I'm trying to be patient and understanding, but you just won't cooperate with me, and your friends came to help you and-"

"You can sit out there too. I'm not going to argue."Fuyumi bowed her head.

"Kyoya, We just want to help you. If we ever lost you, if you- Do you know what it would do to our family?"Fuyumi sobbed.

"I'm not dying. I'm just irritated and I need some time to myself right now."

"I don't think you understand what can happen, if you can't learn to slow down-"

"I've heard this many times, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down for a while, please see yourselves out." Kyoya said leaning back against his pillows. Fuyumi wiped away her tears and walked out to join the hosts without a word. Haruhi hesitated before following her. She was surprised to find Tamaki standing just outside the door.

"Senpai, what are you doing here?" She asked. Tamaki peered inside the room.

"How's Kyoya?" he asked quietly, His concern was clearly visible.

"He's not taking this well at all. He's lying down now. I think we're just making everything harder for him. What should we do now?" Haruhi looked up into Tamaki's eyes.

"Let him tell is what he needs I think by giving him that choice, it might help. I heard what he said and I think I know what to do. The problem is it can go the complete opposite way from what we want. But it might be our best option, for now...we'll give him some time to rest." Tamaki said ushering her into the living room where the other hosts sat. Kyoya was counting on him, there was no room for error.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya woke the following morning to the sound of yelling coming from down the hall. He groaned in frustration, reaching for his glasses. He put them on and sat up in bed.

"Knock it off you guys, you'll wake up Kyoya-senpai, he needs to rest, remember,this isn't helping him!" Haruhi cried trying to be heard above all the noise.

"He started it!" Hikaru yelled. Kyoya had had enough, he pushed the blanket away and stood up. He grabbed onto the wall to stabilize himself before following the voices into the living room.

He arrived to find Tamaki and the Hikaru arguing, Kaoru and Haruhi were doing their best to stop them.

"Come on. you can't act like this, Kyoya-senpai isn't feeling good, we're here to help him not fight with each other." the younger twin said.

"That's enough!" Kyoya shouted causing everyone to turn to him.

"Kyoya, what are you doing out of bed, we were just-" Tamaki began but was quickly silenced by the angry glare from the shadow king.

"I know exactly what you're doing, what I don't know is why you're doing it so early in the morning and in my house."

"We're sorry." Tamaki said softly. "Please go lie down before you-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear one sound from you. The only two that had enough sense to try to break up the argument had to yell to be heard over you. Kaoru, Haruhi, I appreciate your concern and your efforts to deal with these two."

"How did you even know it was Kaoru that was-"

"How doesn't matter, and I don't care who started this, I've finished it and the next person to even...breath loudly will be sorry." Kyoya felt an increase in his dizziness and a strong wave of nausea hit him, causing him to lean on the wall for support. He was quickly surrounded by his friends.

"Kyoya!' Tamaki cried trying to help his friend to remain standing, the shadow king pulled away.

"I'm fine, if you can't behave yourselves, you'll be asked to leave, I can't-" He stopped.

"You can't what, talk to us Kyoya." Tamaki encouraged.

"All of you just stay quiet, I've had enough between the bickering with you and my family...That's enough. In fact, maybe you should all just go home, I can look after myself."

"Kyoya-senpai, I know you're upset, but – do you need us to call your brother?"

"No. What I need is for you all to behave, I don't need the added irritation, I've got enough of that already." Kyoya turned to leave.

"Kyoya, can- I'll come with you, I want to talk to you about something." Tamaki said following his friend.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait." The dark haired teen replied, pausing to allow the dizziness to pass, he closed his eyes.

"Let me help you." the soft voice offered. Kyoya found himself leaning against Tamaki, resigned to his fate. He allowed his friend to guide him back into his room and help him into bed.

"I'm sorry." Tamaki said gently. "I know you're sick and I should've been more-"

"It's not like I haven't been expecting something to happen. It usually does, I should be used to it by now." Tamaki pulled the blanket over his friend and knelt down by the bed.

"You shouldn't. As your friends, we should be understanding, We just want you to get better. I know we've been saying that but we haven't done enough to prove it to you. Tell me, what do you need us to do for you?"

"There's not much you can do. I'm ill because I don't know how to- it doesn't matter, it'll only get worse from here." he reached over to the bedside table and picked up his phone.

"You can all go now, I'm going to call my older brother, I can't handle this." Tamaki hated to see Kyoya this way, he had only known the shadow king a short two years but had never seen him act in such a way, it broke his heart. Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's.

"Not on your own, but you don't have to, that's why we're here, for you. There's nothing wrong with accepting help. You do so much for us, but Kyoya, you don't always have to do everything it's not weakness to need help, you're strong but no one can keep it up all the time." Kyoya shifted uncomfortably in bed.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kyoya said putting the phone down beside him on his bed.

"It doesn't look like it, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Kyoya hesitated.

"it's nothing serious, I have a little pain, that's all."The shadow king explained.

"Looks like more than a little, is it your stomach?"

"Tamaki-"

"Kyoya, do you trust me?" he asked giving his friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because, I want to try something that I think will make you feel better, maybe you'll rest easier. If you don't like it, I can stop, but if it helps, you have to promise me you'll try to take it easy and later tonight, I'll have something else for you to do that could relieve some stress."

"I can't make promises,, all my work is still piling up and it's not going to-"

"then can at least try out my idea?"

"If it's your idea, I'm not sure-"

"It's something Shima did for me when I first came here, I had a lot of anxiety and I worried a lot, I was able to hide it most of the time if I was around others but when I wasn't, I'd get stomach aches usually right before I went to sleep for the night. I was alone in the room with nothing to distract me from the thoughts so they would start really bothering me. I didn't like having the time to think."

"I didn't know you went through all that."Kyoya said.

"for a while I did, then-" Tamaki smiled faintly at the thought. "The one day, a wonderful thing happened and I started to feel better and look foreword to my days here. Will you let me try?"

"Fine." Kyoya said. Tamaki stood up.

"I'll be back in a minute." The teen made his way back to the group where he called o Haruhi.

"Is he okay?"she asked as the others watched with concern.

"I think so, can you make some peppermint tea?"

"Sure, but I'll have to go to the store and get it."

"Would you mind, and if you can call Honey-Senpai to go with you, I'll tell you about what I think we should do." Tamaki said. "Hikaru, Kaoru, go with Haruhi, make sure she's okay. I'll probably be sending you a list of a few more things we need."

"we're on it boss." The twins replied, pulling Haruhi from the room and toward the door. Tamaki returned to Kyoys's room. Kyoya was now sitting up, looking at his friend cynically.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked. Tamaki smiled.

"Lie down. You'll see. Trust me." Kyoya thought for a moment but did as he was asked.

"close your eyes and take a few slow deep breaths. Again Kyoya did as instructed.

"good, now, you probably already know this, but pain from stress is caused by your stomach muscles getting tense and the best way to make it better is to relax those muscles. Haruhi's at the store right now, when they come back, I want you to try to take some peppermint tea. Right now, and I know you probably won't like it, heat works really good, but Shima taught me a little something that feels much better than a heating pad. While I'm doing this, just keep taking slow, deep breaths and lie quietly. If you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop. You'll have to do one more thing though, I need you to either unbutton your night shirt or take it-"

"What purpose would that serve?"

"I'm going to use the heat from my hands to ease the tension."Kyoya sighed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I don't want you to worry about anything, just lie here and rest. I'm going to use a small amount of pressure. Are you okay with this?"

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this." Kyoya said as Tamaki began.

"What makes you think this is better than-"

"My mother used to ease my stomach aches by gently rubbing and when I came to Japan, I tried the heating pad, it seems to me that when someone cares about you, it helps more for some reason. I suppose it's just comforting to have someone take care of you because they l- because they really care rather than something that just gets plugged in. I'm not hurting you am I, I don't want to push too much and-"

"No." Kyoya said calmly. "It doesn't hurt."

"When you have the tea, it'll help too, trying more than one way is best sometimes. How are you feeling now?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think I might actually be feeling a little better, it's not as painful."Kyoya relaxed against the pillows.

When Haruhi arrived with the twins, the wasted no time in making the tea and taking I ti Kyoya's room where they found The two talking.

"If you need me too, just tell me, don't forget that you're important to us and we'll look after you. That's what friends are there for, if you need something, say so." Haruhi handed the cup of tea to Kyoya who thanked her before sipping from it. She was surprised by the change in his tone.

"Feeling better?" she asked

"I think so, not by much but I'll be fine." He replied. Tamaki smiled.

 _Good. Please keep getting better, I don't know what I would do if you didn't, my life would fall apart with out you mommy dear, and I think after today, I'm one step closer to being able to say..I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki walked quietly through the hall, he was hoping to leave the sleeping hosts undisturbed as he made his way to Kyoya's room, in his arms he carried Kyoya's laptop. He knew there was a chance his plan could backfire but after the difficult day the shadow king had, he was willing to try anything to ease the illness.

"What are you doing up, sneaking around, don't you have to go back to school in a few hours?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, that means your sister's going to be here all day, doesn't it?" the blonde teen replied moving to the bed and kneeling down.

"Don't remind me." Kyoya complained. "What are you doing with that?" he motioned to the laptop.

"That depends on you. How are you feeling?" Kyoya sighed, not bothering to look at Tamaki.

"Is it because your sister's going to be here with you, did something happen, you can talk to me mommy dear."

"I'm just tired I suppose, every time my family has been here to see me, all I ever hear from them is 'you should rest, don't think about what you have to do, you're sick Kyoya, be patient. It adds to my irritation and I know they mean well, at least the club hasn't been doing it as much. Being reminded of the things I shouldn't be doing-"Tamaki noticed Kyoya beginning to wrap his arms around his stomach again.

"Do you want me to give you a massage again?" He asked gently.

"I can't always depend on you doing that for me, I have to learn to find my own way of handling my problem."

"You will, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little help. Lie down."

"You can't keep taking care of me all the time, I'm-"

"Why not, we're friends aren't we, that's what we're supposed to do. Anyway, I-" Tamaki stopped suddenly.

"you what?"

 _I love you so much, how could I not want to take care of you?_

"It's nothing. Let me help you so you can feel better, even if it's just for a little while." Kyoya hesitated but complied, allowing Tamaki to gently massage his abdomen once more.

"Thank you." the shadow king said as he began to relax into his pillows. Kyoya seemed to be feeling upset now as his friend continued.

"Hey, I'm glad you're letting us help you."

"What choice do I really have?" A moment of silence followed. Tamaki felt he had to say something,

"So, you really think working is going to take some stress of off you?"

"Yes. I think if I do, things won't pile up so much and I won't feel so useless."

"You're many things Kyoya, but useless isn't one of them. You're bright and hard working, you're a good friend, don't you ever let anyone tell you you're not. Not your family, or yourself. You're amazing and I really wish you could see yourself the way others do. You would know just how much you mean to everyone around you. You're always so hard on yourself, "

"You don't understand, I have to- I have to be."

"why?"

"Because I'm such a disappointment to my father, I'm so weak and-" Tamaki looked into Kyoya's eyes.

"Kyoya, listen to me, you need to hear this, you are not a disappointment, your father's a tough man, but you can't let him make you feel that way, don't you ever think that, I know that it's not the same, not even close but...I'm always proud of you. Never once have you disappointed me or anyone in the host club. You've never been close. We would fall apart without you. That's why we came here, because we want you to get better and to know that you're important to us."

 _Just open your eyes to what's in front of you Kyoya. Hear what I can't tell you._

Kyoya turned from him with a sigh.

"You don't have to do this." He said softly.

"I know. You know you're- you're not a burden to us. I'm trying to ease your pain and stress because I want to."

"That's the kind of person you are Tamaki, you're gentle and kind, putting others before yourself, everything I'm not."

"I think you're wrong, I know that you hide behind your business skills so you can be what everyone wants you to be but I know you're not really a cold person, you're very strong, but not cold. I want you to know that even when you're back on your feet, I know you'll still have stress, if you need me to, any time, I'll be happy to do this for you and I want you to take break when you need it. I'll come back after school and maybe you could teach me some things,then it won't be so hard on you all the time."

"I might need you to, I don't know if I can keep-"Kyoya confessed reluctantly.

"I'll do everything I can to make sure you don't get sick like this again, but I need you to let me know if you need help. I came in here because I think you're capable of telling us what would help you, I know there's a chance this idea isn't going to work, if it doesn't if it hurts you- I'm going to leave you the computer today, can you promise me something please?" Tamaki asked feeling worried.

"that depends on what you want." Tamaki could feel his face turning red at the thought of what he was about to say.

"Friends trust each other with important things don't they?"

"Yes, I would think so." Kyoya replied.

"And you're my best friend so I can trust you with something that I care more about than my own life right?"

"What would that be?" Kyoya asked in confusion. Tamaki looked into his eyes once more.

"Yours Kyoya, promise me that when I leave the computer with you, you won't over do it and hurt yourself because, Kyoya I love you so much. I just hope it doesn't ruin our friendship because if you walk out of my life or worse, if something happened to you-"

"Tamaki, you idiot, all this time, you still haven't figured it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"The only reason I push myself to get out of bed everyday is you. I know that no matter what's happening in my life you're there, your encouragement and love for others, you keep me going. Just when I think I've had enough, you push me to go on anyway when I need it the most. Sometimes, I just want to stay in my room and hide from all the pressure but I never-" Tamaki quickly placed his palms on Kyoya's cheeks, kissing the shadow king lovingly. When they finally parted, Tamaki took Kyoya's hand.

"I'm taking a half day today, I'll come back at lunch time, I won't let you give up Kyoya, not ever. When I get back, I'll make you some tea and I'll help you feel better." He smiled, using his free hand to softly stroke Kyoya's dark hair.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mommy dear, daddy's here and I will always take care of you."


	8. Chapter 8

"You do look a little better, I'm glad." Fuyumi said with a smile, settling back into the chair next to Kyoya.

"Yes, well, I've had some time to learn to relax more and I'm feeling much better." Kyoya admitted.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, I'm sure Yuuichi would be too. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, none of you do."

"I wish that was true Kyoya, I really do, but you've never put much thought into your own health and now with this happening, I'm worried I might-"

"How many times will we have to bring this up, it's all you've been saying but you acknowledged the improvement so if you could just stop and follow your own advice by calming down maybe these visits wouldn't turn out to be so difficult."Fuyumi bowed her head.

"I see." she said sadly, Kyoya sighed.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh, I'm just so tired of hearing it all over and over again. If you want to help me, all you need to do is understand that what I need from you isn't to be lectured. I've heard all of you the first several times." He glanced at the clock, Tamaki couldn't return fast enough.

"It's almost time for lunch, do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No, thank you." Kyoya didn't dare tell his sister the truth, he usually skipped lunch in order to keep up with his work and had grown used to it, no longer feeling hungry during this time.

"You're sure, I know your stomach has been hurting, but you should still try."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Did you hear anything I've said?"

"I did. I just get concerned. You've improved a little from what I see, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel worried, I'm your sister. "

"I'm aware of that. I appreciate your concern, but you're taking it a bit too far, there's no need to fuss." Fuyumi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Kyoya's phone. The shadow king glanced at the display before answering it.

"What is it Tamaki?" He said in his usual greeting.

"Hey, I'm outside,do you want me to-"

"Just come in." Kyoya instructed, hanging up and tossing the phone on the bed.

"Tamaki's here, in the middle of the day, doesn't he have class?"

"Tamaki is a very dedicated friend, you know that. He goes out of his way to look after the people he cares for. That's just who he is." The sound of the door closing reached their ears and soon Tamaki had arrived, greeting them both with a smile.

"Tamaki, it's good to see you, thank you for taking care of Kyoya, I don't know how you managed, but he seems to be feeling better." Fuyumi said gratefully.

"It's no trouble. I'm just glad I was able to help. Everything would fall apart without Kyoya, he keeps everything going, he's really incredible."

"Yes, he is. It's nice to see him being appreciated, Kyoya works very hard and excels in so much. I'm so proud of him." Kyoya turned to her, he seemed surprised by her words.

"I know I don't say it often, but with everything our father throws at you, and everything else you have to handle daily, I don't know how you do it. I'm so proud of you being able to keep up, though it's not fair that you have to do all this on your own. He's too hard on you." Kyoya cast his eyes to the blanket.

"Thank you." He said not bother to look up. Fuyumi smiled.

"I'm sorry you don't hear it enough." She said softly. The conversation was cut short by her phone.

"It's Yuuichi, he's probably calling to ask me how you're doing." She said opening her phone and walking out, leaving Tamaki and Kyoya alone. The blonde host wasted no time in moving to the bed and kneeling down, taking the dark haired teen's hand in his.

"Are you feeling any better, mon coeur?"Kyoya looked at him with slight confusion.

"What-"

"I'm sorry Kyoya, I don't know why it came out that way, I guess I wasn't thinking about it. It means my heart."

"Tamaki-"

"I know what you're going to say 'Tamaki you idiot, do you really have to call me that, you already have a habit of calling me mommy." Kyoya smiled faintly, pushing his glasses back into place.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that I was a bit surprised that you would suddenly choose a new term of endearment but I think it's nice."The statement seemed to shock Tamaki.

"Y-you're okay with it, just like that, I thought it was going to take a while for you to get used to given that you don't seem to be into that. I do have to confess something though."

"What's that?" Tamaki began to blush slightly.

"I didn't just decide on it recently, when I realized I love you, it was the only thing seemed to fit you. I loved you soon after we met so it's been a while." Kyoya placed a hand under Tamaki's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. He pressed his lips to Tamaki's lightly.

The blonde teen responded to the affection by raising a hand and placing his palm on Kyoya's cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Kyoya-" Tamaki said softly, as they parted.

"I just wanted to thank you, I'm starting to feel better , you didn't have to take time away from school and the host club."

"I know, like I said before, I want to see you get better and if you need some time, take what you need. I'll be right here. Do you still want some tea?"

"I'd appreciate it, and I can show you a few things on the computer later when my sister leaves if you still want to."

"I do. Everyone will be here after school, I'll see if we can teach at least one of them too, that way someone will know what to do if you and I aren't able to."

"I'm sorry, Yuuichi was asking about you Kyoya, I told him you seem to be better and he'll be coming to see you tomorrow evening." Kyoya sighed heavily.

"I'll start on that tea remember, if you need me to-"

"I probably will later." The shadow king replied leaning back against the headboard. Tamaki gave a quick smile before going about his task. Fuyumi sat down,

"Tamaki certainly is very helpful isn't he?" She said.

"He is. I have to admit that I was wrong, I thought it would make things worse but they actually helped." Fuyumi grinned at her brother.

"I bet. So, tell me Kyoya...when were you going to tell me?" She leaned forward in her chair.

"Tell you what?"

"Come on Kyoya, it's as plain as day. Don't worry, I won't say anything, you can when you're ready."

"Say something about what?"

"You and Tamaki of course, how long has that been going on?"

"It's not-"

"It's about time, I was wondering when he would tell you, and I think you had a feeling he loves you too so I don't think you should've waited and put it all on him. A relationship is supposed to be-"

"Do you really need to lecture me about that now?"

"I guess it can wait, with you not feeling well and everything. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you Kyoya. You've finally found your happiness."


	9. Chapter 9

"That's how you figure out the budget. Next we should probably go over the supply lists."Kyoya said as the hosts watched him work.

"I understand now, I see why it's so frustrating for you when I go over. I'm so sorry Kyoya." Tamaki said. The shadow king sighed.

"Just be more mindful of your spending. We go over the budget together so you're aware of your spending limits. I really need you to be more careful, as you can see, to find the money elsewhere is time consuming and can cause stress."

"I promise to do better. I'll take over for a while until you're feeling better. It wouldn't hurt if we had a third person on the off chance we're both out." Tamaki said.

"I can do that, I'm pretty good with numbers." Hikaru volunteered.

"Tell us about the supplies Kyoya-chan. I can probably help you with that, since some of it's snacks for me." Honey offered.

"Ordering supplies isn't overly complicated. Some of it is done automatically. The only time you would have to contact those vendors personally would be if there's a problem with the shipment. I have all the information in a file folder in the music room where we keep our stock. For the ones that are not scheduled for delivery, you do that over the phone several days before you know we're about to run out."

"I'll help with that." Kaoru said. Tamaki smiled.

"See, you mean so much to everyone, they're willing to do whatever you need them to do. I told you you were important to us did I?"

"You did. Just so you all understand, this is temporary, once I'm feeling better and I've been back at school for a bit-"

"We could take turns. that way it's not so much on you." Honey suggested.

"That's a great idea, we'll have to do that." Tamaki said quickly before Kyoya could respond.

"I can-" Tamaki took his hand, not caring that their friends were watching.

"Mommy Dear, don't you see what you're doing, it doesn't have to be difficult for you. Our family needs you and that means that sometimes, we'll have to step in and help you. Even when you're better, you'll have other things to worry about. We don't expect you to make yourself sick like this. You'll never hear us say that you should do more than you can handle, We just want you to be okay. Even if you slow down ...we love you and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks or says, You're amazing. You don't have to prove that to us." Tamaki rested his forehead against Kyoya's. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances and smirks.

"Don't start you guys." Haruhi warned.

"We didn't do anything." The twins said in unison.

"You were thinking about it, I know you two well enough to recognize that look." None of this seemed to bother Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Yuuichi's here." Fuyumi said. She couldn't help but smile at her brother and Tamaki. Kyoya sighed.

"It'll be alright. I'll be waiting in the living room, remember-" Tamaki paused lightly pressing his lips to Kyoya's. "Be calm. You got a lot of work done today, you can relax now.." He said softly. He kissed Kyoya once more before departing with the rest of the group. It would take a few seconds for his brother to enter.

"Kyoya, how are you feeling?" Yuuichi asked entering the room and making his way to the bed.

"Better." Kyoya replied, his brother nodded.

"Good, you look a bit better. Hopefully you've improved even more. I'm just going to give you a check up and if all goes well, I'll let you up tomorrow morning. You'll still be home for a few days to be safe, the last thing I want is to get a call from the doctor at your school that something happened to you."

"You won't, I told you I'm better now. There's no need to be concerned." Yuuichi took out his stethoscope, placing it on Kyoya's chest, both brothers remained silent. After removing it, Yuuichi nodded.

"Much better Kyoya, still fast, but not as bad. Before I give you clearance to do much of anything and certainly before you return to school,I'm going to have you return to the hospital for some tests have you had any dizziness or-"

"No, not lately. I told you I-"

"What about your stomach pain and nausea?"

"No nausea, the pain's more of a discomfort now, less noticeable."

"that's good, but I'd like to get it to stop completely before you get into your usual routine. You do seem to be getting better, you're sure your pain isn't-"

"I would know wouldn't I?" Kyoya replied with a slightly irritated tone.

"I'd hope so. I just need to make sure. Can you promise me that if I say you can get up with limited activity, you'll keep it limited and if you do start feeling stressed or ill in anyway you will lie down and call me immediately?"

"I promise I'll try." Kyoya replied. Yuuichi remained silent looking at his younger brother for a moment.

"If that's the best you can offer me, I think what I want to do to make sure you're recovery is on the right track is this, You can get up tomorrow...as long as someone's with you. The day after if I get a good report you can be on your own and at the end of the week, we'll get your tests out of the way."

Kyoya sighed heavily.

"I know, it doesn't seem fair, but under the circumstance, if something happens to you and no one's here-"

"I'm not a child Yuuichi." The elder ootori brother lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed.

"It has nothing to do with you being an adult or not. If you get sick again, there's a chance you might not be able to call anyone. I've had everyone around you because I want you to be alright and if you lose consciousness, if no one is here no one knows. It could be a while before someone comes home. By that time...anything could have happened. We don't want that for you. We love you. I know it's not easy to see, but even our father loves you. He's a strict man but you're important to him." Kyoya gave Yuuichi a pointed glare.

"You think I'm lying?"

"No disrespect but yes. As the third son-"

"It doesn't make him love you any less. He was worried about you. He left his meeting early to come and ask about you when you were admitted. If you could have seen him-"

"I'd rather not talk about him if that's alright." Yuuichi nodded.

"I understand, he's not a popular conversation topic for me either but he does want the best for us. So please just do what I'm asking for medical reasons and for our peace of mind. I'm sure your friends would want you to stay around as well."

"Alright," Kyoya said softly. "I promise." Yuuichi patted his shoulder.

"Good. Thank you. I hope you understand now that I'm not doing any of this to-'

"I've never said that."

"I know you haven't but you've probably thought it once or twice." Yuuichi stood up.

"I'll let you rest, I'll call to check in at some point tomorrow." Kyoya nodded in reply and watched his brother leave. Tamaki soon entered the room.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asked making his way to the bed, he knelt down beside Kyoya.

"It was fine."

"What did he say, are you alright?"The blonde boy reached up, stroking the shadow king's hair softly.

"I can be out of bed tomorrow, but it would have to wait for someone to be here with me. He's concerned that I might pass out again and no one will be here."

"I understand that. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I know you want to be up so maybe we'll close the club and -"

"You don't have to do that. It's not always your responsibility to take care of me. Sooner or later you-"

"I know, but I want to. You're so important to me Kyoya, you're my heart. How could I not want you to be well?" Kyoya smiled faintly.

"You realize that closing on such short notice -"

"That's not something you need to be concerned about, let me worry about that. Everything's going to be fine." He rose from the floor, pressing his lips to Kyoya's. The Shadow king responded by briefly deepening the kiss before allowing Tamaki to rest his forehead against his.

"I'll be here tomorrow afternoon, okay?" The blonde boy whispered.

"Yes. That would work out perfectly, Fuyumi wouldn't be able to be here until evening. I'd have a long wait otherwise."

"Then that's what we'll do. If you need anything before that, send me a message." With one last kiss, Tamaki turned to leave but felt Kyoya grab his hand. He turned back.

"Stay a while longer." He said, Tamaki sat down on the bed.''

"As long as you want." He pulled Kyoya into his arms, allowing him to rest against his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

"It won't be much longer now, We'll get the test results back and then I can take you home."Tamaki said, holding Kyoya's hand as he stroked the shadow king's dark hair with the other. Kyoya sighed, he had been at the hospital since the early morning hours, just as Yuuichi had requested,

"For as long as he's had me here, you would think I would've heard something. Or at the very least let me go home and call me later. it's not like I'm-"

"Maybe it had something to do with that visit from your father this morning. You were really upset. It makes sense to make you rest after everything you've been feeling."

"I don't need to rest, I'm fine." the blonde host kissed Kyoya's forehead.

"I know you feel better and that's great, I want you to feel alright, right now, it's just a precaution, just try to get through it a little longer...for me?"

"Only a little while." Kyoya agreed reluctantly. Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you." Tamaki rested his forehead against Kyoya's. "je t'aime tellement, Kyoya." he whispered

"You're going to have to teach me French so I can reply to you."Kyoya said looking into Tamaki's eyes.

"I'll teach you anything you want to know, I promise. You already know a little don't you?"

"very little. It'd be nice to actually understand you. I think I know the first part."

"It means I love you so much."Before Kyoya could reply, Yuuichi had arrived.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, and that I'm probably going to upset you by asking-"

"Then don't ask. I've had enough for the day." Yuuichi sighed.

"I know you have. I didn't intend for our father to come in here and-I told him that he can't do that anymore and I showed him your chart-"

"That's it, keep adding to all the things he can-"

"Kyoya, you're starting to get upset again, please don't make yourself sick, I don't want to see you go through all this again. I'd rather have you in my arms than have you lying in a hospital bed...please don't let your father or anything else keep you here. Tamaki kissed the ill teen softly.

"You mean too much to the people who love you to let that happen."he said. Kyoya nodded.

"I had you on an ECG when our father came and I just want to do it once more. You need to be lying down and resting to get am accurate result, you unfortunately weren't able to do that. This will be the last test, I promise."

"just this last one, I'd like to go home soon. We've been here all day."

"I know, but tests take time. I'll have one of the nurses set it up for you and I'll come check on you shortly." Soon, Kyoya found himself once again attached to the monitor and lying quietly.

"I know you can't talk right now, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you for doing this. I really hope that when this is over, it won't be long before you're able to come back to class, I miss you during the day." Unable to respond to Tamaki, Kyoya simply closed his eyes, almost immediately he found himself drifting into sleep. He was finding it more difficult to stay awake by the minute.

"Kyoya." Yuuichi's voice pulled him back into awareness suddenly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine. Did you get a chance to check on the test results?"

"I did. I think you and I should talk about it." Kyoya watched his brother lower himself into a chair, The older Ootori was visibly concerned and upon seeing the expression on the doctor's face, Tamaki's heart sank into his stomach.

"Kyoya, you and I have talked about stress many times since you were brought here. I told you that there can be some negative effects on your health and that I was worried that you might develop one or more of those problems. I've looked over your imaging tests and I didn't find anything that caused serious concern, what does scare me is that the first time we looked at your heart, when our father was with you, you had an arrhythmia, probably because-"

"I'm sorry, what exactly is that, is it serious?" Tamaki asked.

"It can be. Arrhythmia means an irregular heartbeat, it can be too fast or too slow. Kyoya's was too fast. It's very possible that it was caused by the stress, that's the reason I asked you to do it again. Your second one showed that it slowed down but it's still there."

"He'll be alright won't he, if it's caused by stress, can it- can you fix it?"Kyoya tightened his grip on Tamaki's hand in an effort to comfort him.

"His stress is almost constant, it needs to managed and we can do that if he's willing to do what he's told. Kyoya, you absolutely have to slow down. You're going to get very sick if you keep going and this is telling us that you're heading that way. I'm asking you not as a doctor but a brother, do not allow that to happen." Yuuichi pointed to Tamaki, the blonde host's blue eyes were filling with tears.

"I've seen the two of you together, I want you to remember this anytime you start working yourself too hard. I'm going to put you on medication it could just be temporary but it's so important that you take it. I know how stubborn you are so before I prescribe anything, I'm going to ask you...will you take it?"

"I-"

"Please, you're so precious to me, if I lost you-"The shadow king reached up, brushing the tears from his friend's face. ''

"I'm not going anywhere, as much as I dislike it, I'll do it for you, Tamaki." He promised. Yuuichi smiled.

"Good. I'll get you started on it today. Tamaki, do you have anything to do today?"

"I was planning to spend the rest of the day with Kyoya."

"Perfect, I'm releasing him on the condition that he gets this medication and takes it as soon as possible. I need you to stay with him and make sure he does just that. After that, you two should make a point to have some quiet, relaxation time. He doesn't have to be in bed but he does have to take it easy. Doctor's orders."

"I'll take care of him." Tamaki vowed.

"I know you will. I'll go get the prescription and have you two on your way." When the doctor had gone, Tamaki placed his palm gently on Kyoya's cheek as the last of his tears fell, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Listen Mommy dear, until further notice, you're to leave everything to me. When you come back to school, during club hours, you're not allowed to work, you can entertain if you think you can handle it, if not it's fine, but everything else is my responsibility until you're well. Promise you'll let me take care of whatever needs done." the fear in his eyes forced Kyoya into the only possible answer.

"Alright Tamaki, I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoya soon found himself resting with his head on Tamaki's chest, listening to the birds singing in the cherry blossom tree that towered over daybed he and Tamaki were sharing.

"Isn't it beautiful Kyoya, when was the last time you just sat outside and enjoyed it?"Kyoya sighed.

"Not since I was at least four." He gazed upward, watching pink petals begin to fall gracefully around them. The soft breeze carried them gently to their destination. His thoughts wandered back to the sunlit days when his only concern was what sort of adventure awaited him that day, what might his mother surprise him with?

He was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of one of Tamaki's maids bringing out a tea cart.

He heard the host club president thank her.

"Do you think you'll want to take your medicine now, I asked for some water to be brought out and since you have to eat with it, I thought we could have a snack."

"I wouldn't say I want to, but I did say I would." Kyoya said sitting up, allowing Tamaki to hand him a bottle of water and his pills. Tamaki watched his friend swallow the medication and take another sip.

"Thanks Kyoya." He said leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"I don't know what you're thanking me for exactly."

"Because you've given me a lot to be thankful for, you're still here and you're making sure you're taking the steps to get better. I told you, you're important to me." Tamaki offered Kyoya a piece of fruit.

"You're not in too much of a rush to go home today are you?"

"Back to my father, I don't think that's a good idea. Why do you ask?"

"Well, usually it's just me and the staff, they're wonderful, but I was hoping you'd stay for dinner tonight, it gets kind of lonely and after that we could do something."

"I think it would be beneficial to both of us." Tamaki smiled.

"Of course, for health reasons. We were told to have some quiet time, what's more relaxing than a quiet dinner?" the teens lay quietly , Tamaki enjoying Kyoya's company, held the shadow king closer, running his fingers gently through his hair. The action seemed to be soothing to Kyoya, who remained still, his eyes closed. Tamaki sighed contentedly. Both teens had know difficulty to some degree, but there in the moment, all was right with the world, as long as they were beside each other.

"So, Kyoya," the blonde boy said gently, prompting his companion to open his eyes."This is what peace feels like, this is what you need more of in your life. I've really noticed a change in you in the short time we've been back here. This is what Yuuichi had in mind I think when he said to have you rest. You're not thinking about so many things, just enjoying a quiet day. We should take more opportunities to do this."

"Yes. I have to agree. When I'm with you, I find it much easier to shut everything else out. Maybe because you don't expect anything from me. I don't have to be anything other than myself."

"That's all I'll ever ask you to be. I love you for the person you are, you don't have to hide anything with me. You're amazing."

"Thank you, for doing this. If it hadn't been for you-" Tamaki pressed his lips to Kyoya's, silencing him.

"I won't let that happen. I'll take care of you." Tamaki vowed.

"I know you would, but you do know that it's not really you're -"

"Kyoya, You do that for the people you love, not because you have to but because you want them to be healthy, and happy. That's what I want for you. If I had nothing else in the world, but you were with me, I'd have everything." Kyoya's eyes began to close once more as his medicine began to take effect.

"Are you okay?"The soft voice called.

"I'm fine." Kyoya replied, Tamaki smiled.

"Do you want to go inside,we can go up to my room and you can sleep for a little while, then we'll have dinner and take it from there."

"No, I just need a few minutes."

"It's alright, your brother said your medicine would make you tired, if you need to sleep, you should. Actually it's kind of been a long day for both of us, hasn't it, I'm a little tired too."

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. If you want to go to sleep, I can come back another day" The boys sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, that just won't work, you promised we could have dinner together, you'll just have to stay and come upstairs with me.

"Tamaki-"

"I'm not going to have you end up in the hospital again, if your father upsets you that much, I want you to stay here as long as you can. I know I can't stop you if you really want to go, but I'd rather have you sleep and start getting better, it's really no trouble. My room is your room."After thinking it over for a moment, Kyoya allowed himself to be led inside and into his friend;s room.

Tamaki turned down the cover and helped Kyoya into bed before climbing in on the other side and taking the shadow king in his arms.

The blonde teen stroked Kyoya's hair lovingly, he knew it would help his friend sleep peacefully. It didn't take long for Kyoya to sleep. Tamaki kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, mommy dear. When you wake up, I'll still be right here. It's time someone took care of you and showed you just how wonderful you really are. I feel very fortunate, you could choose anyone, but you're here with me. I'm going to make sure you get better, no matter what it takes. "


	12. Chapter 12

Tamaki was amazed at how quickly the week had passed. Kyoya had spent the majority of time with him, only returning home once. This didn't last long however. Tamaki had been in his room when he received the all. Upon answering the phone, the first voice the blonde teen heard was Mr. Ootori. At first, Kyoya said remained silent and Tamaki's heart dropped into his stomach.

"If you can't handle a little pressure Kyoya, it's disgraceful." The older man was raging. "How could I possibly have such a weak son?"

"Kyoya, are you alright?" he asked with concern, but there was no reply.

"Please, say something." Tamaki stood from his chair. Panic gripped his heart.

"Kyoya, you're scaring me, what's wrong do you need me to-"

"I can't do this anymore. I don't feel very well and I can't take the car." Kyoya's distress was clear in his tone. Tamaki rushed out of his room, and started down the stairs.

"Mommy dear, listen to me carefully. I'm coming to get you, can you go outside?" there was a long pause.

"Hey, Kyoya, I really need you to talk to me so I know you're okay." By the time Tamaki had arrived, Kyoya was outside, waiting. Tamaki ran to him, pulling him into his arms.

"Are you alright, what happened?" it was obvious that the shadow king was experiencing pain, the dark haired teen simply leaned into him.

"Tamaki-"Kyoya began.

"What is it, I have you, it's okay."

"Tamaki, my chest hurts." Tamaki held him close.

"Is Yuuichi working tonight?"

"I think so. It's hard to think."

"It's alright Mon Coeur, can you do something for me, I need you to try to stand up, I'll get you in the car and we'll call him. Everything is going to be fine." Tamaki promised, he helped Kyoya to his feet and allowed the shadow king to lean against him, helping him into the car.

Kyoya had spent the night in the hospital with his eldest brother and Tamaki beside his bed. After attaching the heart monitor and giving his brother IV medication, Yuuichi had thanked Tamaki for going to get Kyoya.

"It would've been a whole lot worse if you hadn't been there." the eldest Ootori son had said. "Our father doesn't do it to purposely hurt him, for lack of better words, he doesn't know better. He grew up with parents that taught him giving into illness was weakness and you had to push yourself through it. He's hard on all of us but Kyoya has to be the one to work hardest to prove himself in his eyes. He and I will be talking about this extensively." Yuuichi sighed as he watched Kyoya sleep.

"Kyoya wasn't giving into anything." Tamaki replied.

"I know. But it's my father's mindset, and unfortunately, he is unable or unwilling to see- Can I be honest with you Tamaki?"

"Of course."

"Kyoya cannot go back home until he's got his stress and health problems under control and he knows how to manage it. If he keeps having these problems they'll only get worse until it leads to a heart attack and there's a real possibility we could lose him. I can't stand by and see that happen-"

"He can stay with me. We have some time off from classes, I can take care of him, I know you're busy with work"Yuuichi nodded.

"Thank you. I'll have arrangements made for some of his clothes to be brought to you" He had said before leaving to begin seeing his patients. Another hour would pass before Kyoya woke to find Tamaki in tears at his bedside.

"Tamaki," He called out weakly, feeling the room spinning around him. The blonde boy quickly wiped away his tears at attempted to smile reassuringly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry. Kyoya said, allowing his friend to stroke his hair comfortingly.

"For what, you did exactly what I wanted you to. You called me so I could get you out of there. I'm glad you did."

"I've upset you again, everything-"

"No, it's not you at all. I just-"

"I'm so tired Tamaki, everything is wrong, I can't do it anymore. I just want it all to be over. "

"Don't say that Kyoya, please. when you're feeling better and back in school, things will start falling back into place and -"

"I'm never going to feel better, if this is what I can expect for the rest of my life-I'm so damn weak."

"No. this happened because you were strong for too long with no one to lean on when you needed it, that's not weakness. You can't just give up. You have to keep going."

"It would be better not to "

"Did our time together mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Then let me help you get better. However long it takes..I need you to be here with me Kyoya, because, I can't keep going if you're not here. Come stay with me, as long as you want. We can get through this, you were doing so good. It can get better, I'm here and when we get back, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, everyone will be waiting, they care about you too."

After being released and taken to Tamaki's mansion, with Tamaki's love and encouragement, Kyoya was soon feeling better and now the two sat in Yuuichi's office, waiting for the results of the follow up appointment.

"I'm sorry you had to give up your Saturday to sit in here."Kyoya said, only for Tamaki to reach out and take his hand.

"I didn't give up anything, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm actually feeling a lot better. Thank you." Tamaki kissed him lightly as the door clicked open and Yuuichi appeared with a smile.

"Kyoya, you're looking better. You're feeling okay?" He asked pulling over a chair to sit at his brother's side, in his hand he held the chart containing the information.

"I can see that you two are making a good effort. There's still a way to go, but Kyoya is doing much better. I don't know how you did this in a matter for days, but I'm happy with the progress. Your heartbeat is still something to be watched, that won't change overnight, but- I did see something interesting while I had you on the ECG."

"What is it, it can't be bad right, I mean-"Tamaki began to panic only to be silenced by the doctor.

"I wouldn't say bad, It's more interesting, as I said. I was passing the room and stopped just outside to look in on you both, when I heart Tamaki speaking to you, brother dear, in french and he was stroking your hair. The reason I say its interesting is...when I glanced at the heart monitor, you seemed to be responding to him. Kyoya, do you understand what that means?"

"I don't know what you think you're getting at but-"

"It means that you can take it easy, you just need the right elements to help you. I'm going to keep you on your meds for a while." Yuuchi said writing in the chart. "And I'm going to recommend you two spend a lot of time together. Tamaki, can you handle that, keep him from over working himself and keeping stress down?" The blonde host smiled.

"I think we can do that, having Kyoya around is good for me too, it's not so lonely anymore."

"Excellent. Now as far as your classes and club activities, you've been out of them for a while, if by the time your break is over, you feel good enough, I'm going to let you go back. Take it easy, work up to things slowly. Doctor's orders." Kyoya and Tamaki thanked Yuuichi and made their way out of the hospital.

"Hey Kyoya?" Tamaki said softly, stopping just outside the entrance.

"What is it Tamaki?" The club president placed his hand in his pocket.

"I was thinking, since you have so much trouble at home, maybe you'd like to stay a little longer?"

"Well I can't go back there right now, you heard-"

"I know, what I mean is, I really love you and...I don't want you to go even when you're well again. I want a life with you. I know we're still in high school and you might be skeptical about where we'll be after graduation, it's not all that far off but when we're together, it feels right. When I hold you, I feel like I'm holding a rare treasure in my arms and I hate letting go. When you leave me, I really miss you. Kyoya, my one and only heart, please give me this chance." Tamaki pulled his hand from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a white gold ring with a sapphire hanging from a white gold chain.

"Before I left France, my mother gave me this ring and said that when I find the person that I couldn't possibly live without, if I could see forever in their eyes, I should give this to them and keep them close to me. So, Kyoya, can I keep you?" Tamaki's heart was pounding as he waited for Kyoya to recover from the shock. The blonde host's face was beginning to turn scarlet.

"Tamaki...did you just ask me to-"

"To be my forever love, yes."

"What about your family, your grandmother would never allow you to-"

"Forget about that, the second we turn eighteen, our lives belong to us and we can make our own company if we want, money isn't important to me, but you are everything." Kyoya moved forward, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck and pressing his lips to the teen's. Tamaki deepened the kiss.

When they parted, Tamaki placed the chain around the shadow king's neck. Nothing more needed to be said.

"See, your shirt collar hides it pretty good if you're worried about someone seeing it." They returned to the car just as Tamaki's ringtone sounded.

"Kaoru sent me a text." Tamaki said opening his phone. He smiled.

"They haven't heard from you in a while, he tried to text you earlier. He wants to know how you're feeling."

"Tell him I'm doing much better." Tamaki thought for a moment.

"You know Mommy dear, it's been a little while since our family was all together and it's a Saturday so they probably don;t have anything to do...do you feel like going out for dinner tonight, we could invite them and you can tell them yourself. I think it would be a nice thank you for looking after the club and helping out as much as they could.

"That sounds fair, I think it would actually be good to see them again. A return to normalcy, I suppose." Tamaki nodded. He was already sending the invitation.


End file.
